Insanity
by thisisahorribleidea
Summary: THIS IS THE CRAZIEST THING I"VE EVER DONE. please review! There's a little bit of Tasuki and Nuriko in it. (but their sorta OoC. lol! i don't know that much about Fushigi Yugi... ^-^U) R&R! Tell me if i should continue or NOT!!


CoAuthor's Notes:  
  
Me: Ok. This is way too crazy. If you are allergic to insanity, I suggest you not read this. My friend sorta helped me write it, so it's REALLY crazy. Lol. Just kidding.  
  
Halina: HEY!  
  
Me: ^-^ ok. So anyways, R&R ppl!!!  
  
Me: Hi! My name is Carly, I'm a crazy cat demon who stalks and kills bananas. . . *spots a banana she missed* DIE! STAB! KILL! *destroys the banana* ^-^ there. All better! This is my friend, Halina!  
  
Halina: *stares at Carly like she's insane* o.O  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHA!! I'm so good at scaring ppl. . . We've been friends for a while now, only recently we started a convo with Hiei, Kurama, Tasuki, and  
  
Nuriko. Hiei and Kurama are her bishies, and Tasuki and Nuriko are mine! ^- ^  
  
Halina: This is so crazy. . .  
  
Me: I KNOW! Isn't it great?? Let's bring out our bishies, shall we? COME OUT HERE GUYS!!  
  
T+N+H+K: *walk out on stage*  
  
Tasuki: hey.  
  
Nuriko: ^_^ hihi!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Kurama: hello. *lookin' sexy*  
  
Me: Hi guys!! ^-^  
  
Tasuki: what were you saying about me being your bishie?  
  
Me: ^-^U heh heh heh. . .  
  
Tasuki: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Me: soooooo. . . anyways. . . this is Kurama *points*  
  
Kurama: *smiles*  
  
Me: and this is Tasuki *points*  
  
Tasuki: *grins*  
  
Me: ^-^ This is Nuriko *points*  
  
Nuriko: *giggles* ^_^  
  
Me: and this eeeevil looking angsty person is Hiei *points*  
  
Hiei: *glaaaaaares*  
  
Me: *shudders*  
  
Halina: *runs up and glomps Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *blush*  
  
Me: BLEH.  
  
H+H: *glaaaaaare*  
  
Me: crazy demons. . .  
  
H+H: *stare deeply into each others eyes*  
  
Me: *rolls eyes*  
  
Halina: I love you Hiei.  
  
Me: *sticks finger in mouth* GACK!  
  
Hiei: *glares* fool.  
  
Me: *claws at the air around her frantically* AAAAAARG!!!! Don't call me thaaaaat!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Fool.  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!!!! *goes friggin postal*  
  
Tasuki: *holds Carly down* calm down Carly, just take a few deep breaths. . .  
  
Me: *slow deep breaths* *calms down*  
  
  
  
Tasuki: good girl. . . *scratches me behind the ears*  
  
Me: Puuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr. . .  
  
Tasuki: *pets Carly*  
  
Me: ^-^ mrowr!  
  
Halina: riiiight. . . so anyways. . . What do you guys wanna do?  
  
Me: I dunno *shrugs*  
  
Halina: what about that comic you told me about?  
  
Me: ^-^U I don't know what your talking about. . .  
  
Halina: yeah, with you and hiei. *glaaaares*  
  
Hiei: WHAT???  
  
Me: ^-^U nothing. . .  
  
Halina: what HAPPENS in the comic carly??  
  
Me: *fake innocence* nothing. . .  
  
Hiei: YOU WROTE A COMIC ABOUT ME???? AND YOOUUU??????  
  
Me: . . . not reeeeally. . .  
  
Hiei: *takes out his sword*  
  
Me: ^-^U calm down little man. . .  
  
Hiei: LITTLE man???????? *takes off his bandana*  
  
Me: oops. I didn't mean that.  
  
Hiei: *Jagan opens wide and glows a violent blue*  
  
Me: eep. *hides behind Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: noooo way. *steps aside*  
  
Me: HEY! Tasukiiiiiiii! What are you afraid of??  
  
Tasuki: *points at Hiei* that.  
  
Me: *cowers in fear* l-let's just talk about this. . .  
  
Hiei: The time is past for words! *runs at me with his sword*  
  
Me: AH! *runs*  
  
Hiei: *chases (but not at full speed, duh)*  
  
Me: *jumping over things (such as foot stools, chairs, etc.)*  
  
Hiei: *slicing everything in his path* GET BACK HERE BITCH!!  
  
Me: *running as fast as I possibly can* Leave me alone!!  
  
Halina: Hiei. . . calm down. . .  
  
Hiei: *suddenly finds it hard to run* *slows down* ow. . .  
  
Halina: *goes up to him* *gives him a hug*  
  
Hiei: *pitchin a tent* *blushes*  
  
Me: *slinks back over to K+T+N* phew!  
  
Halina: *kisses Hiei lightly on the cheek*  
  
Hiei: *under a lot of strain*  
  
Us again:  
  
Me: AAAAAAH!! That's a little too scary for me. Someone tell me if I should continue or not. Please review! I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU THIIIIINK (if you do think that is) And should I continue with Hiei's "pitching a tent" thing? And if you don't know what that means, GET A FRIGGIN CLUE PPL!! It's rated PG13 for a reason, der!  
  
Halina: ignore the insane one, just review MY story.  
  
Me: EXCUSE ME???  
  
Halina: ^-^U nothing. . . just kidding. Lol.  
  
Me: yeah, whatever. ^-^ REVIEWWWW!!!!! 


End file.
